


The Brute of The Alliance and The Ranger of The Void

by TheTrueFro



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mass Effect 1, No Shepard without Vakarian, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: This is the story of John “Brute” Shepard and Alexis “Ranger” Shepard. The space born twins have always found adventure wherever they went, so when a simple pickup mission goes wrong they are not surprised.





	1. Distress call

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try to not rip off my good friend White_Tiger but his mind and mine work in scarily similar ways sometimes. Hopefully with him editing this it won’t happen much.
> 
> Also I don’t own Mass Effect, if I did I wouldn’t be writing this story.

Most members of a crew know to clear a path when a commanding officer is heading towards them. This rule is strictly followed when dealing with Commander John Shepard, one of the current XOs of the SSV Normandy. The burly soldier clad is his experimental crimson accented onyx black kestrel armor with matching Death mask cuts an intimidating figure. Most Alliance crewmen back away from him because of his reputation, not to mention his short fused explosive temper or that he’s as burly as a Krogan.

Back during the battle of Elysium, he earned the nickname “The Brute of the Alliance” for his actions while he and his sister defended the city against a seemingly endless horde of Batarian slavers. The stories that the people that were there tell sound like something out of a bad movie. The crew has already seen enough to start to suspect that if anything, the stories are an understatement.

“The Commander looks pissed.” Jenkins observes to Dr. Chakwas, as they watch the aforementioned officer nearly barrel over an ensign that wasn’t paying attention as he stormed towards the bridge. Chakwas watches the man that she’s known for years. 

“I’m willing to bet that I know why.” She murmurs.

“That fucking, insubordinate, bland asshole!” John rages in his head as he nears the bridge not even noticing Nihlus pass him, his gaze fixed on the Lieutenant sitting next to Joker and making eyes at his sister Alexis. Despite weighing about the same as a Krogan, John is able to walk up behind the Lieutenant without being noticed.

Alexis jumps slightly as she hears Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko let out a yelp. As she turns, she notices, in the corner of her Archon visor, that the alert she set up to alert her whenever her brother is approaching has been going off for a little bit and she had been so zoned out she hadn’t noticed. She smirks at, what has become a routine occurrence, John holding Alenko in the air by the collar of his uniform.

“I’m getting real tired of repeating myself Alenko!” John growls shaking the man slightly as the nearby crew members observe.

“I’m not sure to what you are referring to, sir.” Alenko struggles to say as his legs struggle to find something to support his weight. John scoffs as he lifts Alenko even higher.

“You can’t seem to get through your thick skull that Alexis isn’t nor ever will be into!” John snarls. Alexis’ eyes widen, she had been so used to tuning Alenko out that she hadn’t even noticed that he had been hitting on her again. Alenko had obviously taken her silence as acceptance of his cliche come ons. As if tossing a waded up ball of paper, John hurls Alenko towards the galaxy map. Because of his anger, Alenko actually ends up slamming into the wall next to Dr. Chakwas. Alenko lets out a groan as he’s grateful that his barriers held.

”You are confined to your bunk until we’ve decided what to do with you.” John snarls. Alenko looks like he’s about to argue.

“Jenkins!” He roars. The aforementioned marine snaps to attention.

”See that the Lieutenant gets to his bunk.” He orders. Jenkins salutes before, practically dragging Alenko out of the CIC.

”Commanders Shepard to the com room.” Captain Anderson calls out over the intercom. John turns to look at his sister. While he is armor is almost a complete set, Alexis’ armor is an amalgamation of different armor sets collected as she explored the Traverse and the terminus systems. Her chest piece is armax arsenal, her shoulders are Kassa Fabrication, and arms and legs are Hahne Kedar. Her armor has a more soothing color scheme than John’s. It is silver with blue accents. She even changed her archon visor so that the heads up display is blue instead of orange, her beret even matches. In short “The Ranger of The Void” looks the part of an experienced Merc.

”You ready to go, bro?” She asks with a smirk.

”In a moment, I got to talk to Joker about something.” He replies.

”As long as you aren’t gonna throw me around like you did to the Lieutenant.” Joker quips. John chuckles as Alexis lets out a snort.

”No just wanted to thank you for looking out for my sister.” John remarks. Alexis smiles and gently, as well as platonically, kisses Joker on the cheek.

”My hero.” She pretends to swoon before the siblings head towards the com room. When they arrive, they find, instead of the captain, Nihlius, the council Spectre assigned to observe the maiden voyage of the Normandy, looking at images of Eden Prime.

”Commanders.” He greets turning to look at them. The Twins nod in greeting.

”I was just going over the information available on Eden Prime. It’s supposed to be a paradise.” He remarks.

”That’s what I’ve heard as well.” John replies.

”It’s become quite a symbol for humanity. Proof that humanity can not only survive out in the galaxy but thrive.” He remarks but his posture indicates that he is conflicted. 

”Adaptability has always been humanities strongest trait.” Alexis remarks.

” You might misunderstand me. I’m happy to see humanity find there place among the galactic population, but some of my associates feel that humanity is going too far.” Nihluis remarks. Before either sibling can comment on this, They here the door open behind them. They snap to attention as Captain Anderson enters.

“I think that it’s time we told the Commanders what’s actually going on.” Anderson states to Nihilius, who nods before looking at the siblings.

”This mission is much more than a simple shakedown run.” Nihlus explains. Both John and Alexis snort in amusement.

”Everyone onboard figured that much. As I said when Nihlus first came aboard, ‘Spectres aren’t normally sent on shakedown runs.’” John remarks.

”Not to mention that you called me back from my assignment exploring the edge of the veil.” Alexis remarks.

”I apologize for the secrecy but this assignment is strictly on a need-to-know basis. We are going to Eden Prime for a covert pick up. That’s why I wanted the stealth drive operational.” Anderson explains.

”What’s the package?” John queries.

”Excavators recently uncovered a beacon on Eden Prime. It was Prothean.” Anderson explains. Alexis sighs in annoyance.

”So we are going after another relic of the mysterious race that vanished 50,000 years ago.” Alexis grumbles.

While she has occasionally come across Prothean relics, non-salvageable unfortunately, she hated how much stock everyone seemed to put in the long dead race. Alexis says that the Protheans were incredibly advanced, so advanced that the only logically explanation, at least to her, as why they weren’t around now was that something killed them all and tried to bury all the evidence of their existence. Call her paranoid but poking around with Prothean relics just seemed like asking for what ever wiped out the Protheans to come back for them.

”I know that you aren’t particularly fond of these relics but this is big Shepard. The last time humanity made this sort of discovery it jumped our technology ahead 200 years. That’s why we are being sent. Eden Prime doesn’t have the technology to handle this sort of thing. We are going to transport the beacon to the Citadel for proper study.” Anderson explains.

”I suppose that we informed the council as a sign of good faith and to improve relations.” John speculates. Nihlus nods.

”Your species doesn’t have the best reputation. Many see you as selfish, reckless, or even dangerous.” He explains.

”Not all of humanity buys into Cerberus’ bigoted, ideologically bullshit.” John growls. Alexis sighs at John’s lack of patience.

”The beacon isn’t the only reason I’m here Shepard.” Nihlus tells us as takes a position next to John.

”Nihlus wants to see the two of you in action. He’s here to evaluate you both.” Anderson explains.

”Explains why we keep bumping into him.” John remarks.

”But what’s he evaluating us for?” Alexis asks.

”The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping Interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council’s power and authority. If they accept a pair of humans into their ranks it will show how far The Alliance has come.” Anderson exposits.

”Not many could do what the two of you did on Elyisum. You both showed incredible courage and skill. That’s why I put your names forward as candidates for the Spectres.” Nihlus informs them.

”Why would a Turian want humans in the Spectres?” Alexis asks. The First Contact War wasn’t that long ago and grudges from that were still present.

”Not all Turians resent humanity. Many of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy and to the Spectres. We are an elite group. It’s rare that we find an individual with the skills we seek, rarer still two at once. I don’t care that you are human Shepard, I only care if you both can get the job done.” He explains. The Twins look at Anderson.

”I assume that this good for the Alliance.” Alexis remarks.

”Humanity needs this Shepard. We are counting on you both.” Anderson states.

”I need to evaluate both your skills, Commanders. Eden Prime will be our first of several mission together.” Nihlus remarks.

”You’ll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it back to the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you.” Anderson instructs.

”Just give the word, Captain.” The twins remark.

”We should be getting close to Eden-“ The Captain begins before Joker interrupts.

”Captain! We’ve got a problem!” Joker exclaims.

”What’s wrong Joker?” Anderson asks.

”Transmission from Eden Prime, you’re gonna want to see this!” Joker responds.

”Bring it up on screen.” Anderson orders as they all turn to look at the video screen.

The video is from a helmet cam, they watch as a marine pushes the cameraman to the ground as gunfire and explosions go off all around. Alexis frowns, some off the gunfire is Alliance issue rifles but the rest sounds familiar but she can’t place it. The camera swerves all around before another marine comes into frame.

”We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can’t...arg!....—eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—“ the marine is pleading before taking fire as a loud rumbling noise seems to echo from everywhere as the gunfire stops. 

The camera jots around showing the surviving marines staring at something. The camera finally turns to show a monstrous ship, red lightning arcing all around it, descending from the smoke covered sky; John feels a shiver run down his spine as Alexis’ throat suddenly dries. The gunfire suddenly starts back up again as the camera shakes before cutting to static.

”Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There’s nothing.” Joker informs them, a hint of fear evident.

”Reverse and hold at 38.5.” Anderson orders. The video rewinds to the moment the ship appeared.

”You’ve seen a lot of crazy things on your assignments, Alexis, any idea what that thing is?” Anderson asks. Alexis examines the image.

”All I can say for sure is that it’s trouble, Captain.” She responds.

”Status report.” Anderson barks.

”15 minutes out, Captain. No other alliance ships in the area.” Joker answers.

”Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated.” Anderson states.

“A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It’s our best chance to secure the beacon.” Nihlus remarks.

”Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold.” Anderson orders to which the spectre nods and proceeds to leave the room. Anderson turns to look at the Twins.

”Grab your gear and tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commanders. You’re going in.”Anderson states. John considers informing the captain about happened with Alenko but he knows that now isn’t the time. Not when innocents are potentially being slaughtered. The siblings salute Anderson before leaving the room.

”Alenko! Jenkins! Gear up and meet us in the cargo hold! We got a situation!” John barks into his radio as the commanders head towards the lockers that their weapons are stored in.

”So bro, you want lead on this one or shall I take charge?” Alexis asks as they punch their codes into their lockers.

”War zone, unknown hostiles, local support unknown.” John lists off as he pulls out his M-96 Mattock, examines it, and attaches it to his back. He then does the same with his M-37 scimitar.

”So you’re taking the lead?” Alexis asks as examines her dual sidewinders before holstering them on her hips. She always hates when her brother gets into mission mode, he’s impossible to talk to. He’s not great for conversation most of the time but at least he makes an attempt.

”Yes. I’ll be in command, you’ll have the flank.” John states as he pulls out his M-3 predator and examines it as well before attaching it to his hip followed by his grenades

”Good. I didn’t want to have Alenko’s eyes stuck to my ass the entire time.” Alexis remarks as she pulls out her Asari sword. Favorite melee weapon of Asari commandos, this sword was given to Alexis while she was on an assignment with some Asari commandos. She got rather close to one name Shiala and when the time came for them to part at the end of the mission, Shiala gave Alexis the sword as a momento.

”If he doesn’t stop soon, I might have to kill him.” John growls as the close their lockers after Alexis grabs her grenades.

”Have Anderson discipline him after the mission. For right now let’s focus on getting this stupid beacon.” Alexis remarks as they board the elevator.

”Agreed.” John states as the doors shut.


	2. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins encounter a few complications on their mission to secure the beacon.

”Approaching dropsite 2.” Joker announces over the radio. Alexis grumbles as the wind nearly takes her beret. Jenkins peers slightly over the exit ramp.

”We got to be at least 5 clicks up. There’s no way to survive a drop like that.” Jenkins gulps, terrified that he’s about to die.

”Relax marine. This is my drop-site, not yours.” John remarks as he approaches the edge a disposable jump jet on his back, his sister following behind.

He turns so that he’s standing on the edge of the cargo bay ramp and facing the inside of the ship. With a two-finger salute to his sister, he falls backwards off the ship. Jenkins watches as the soldier adjusts himself in midair so that he’s heading down feet first. The jump jet flares its charge a heartbeat before impact. The flare kicks up a column of dirt. When it clears Jenkins gapes at the sight of the commander standing, completely unharmed, with his rifle out and sweeping back and forth to check the area for an ambush. After a few seconds he looks up and signals them with two fingers.

”Drop site clear, Joker. Bring us down.” Alexis orders.

”aye, aye ma’am.” Joker responds before the ship starts to lower so that they could join John. As they lowered, Alexis activated her tech armor. Unlike the pale-yellow color most tech armor has, Alexis’ is pale blue. Alenko let’s out a whistle.

”Looking good Commander.” He complements. Alexis clenches her fists as she quickly thinks of what to due to him. Before she can decide what to do, Jenkins strolls over to Alenko and decks him in the face.

”LT, I’d recommend that you keep your mouth shut until the end of the mission.” Jenkins suggests as John, his Mattock clutched securely in his hands, comes into view. He looks at the three of them.

”Something wrong?” He asks. Alexis shakes her head as she pats Jenkins on the shoulder.

”Nope. Jenkins here just earned himself a commendation.” Alexis remarks. John nods as he turns around.

”Good to hear. Let’s move out, on me.” He states as Alexis, Jenkins, and Alenko draw their respective weapons and take up a position behind the soldier.

John leads the squad down a rock lined path. As he approaches the end of it, his Omni-tool flashes as it detects movement in the tree line on the other side of the clearing. He raises a closed fist as he drops to a crouch. Turning he looks at the three people behind him. Alexis looks, if anything, bored yet ready for any surprises, while Alenko and Jenkins look nervous as ash continues to fall from the countless fires ahead. Pointing at Alenko and Jenkins, John gestures for them to advance forward. John was better equipped to provide covering fire and Alexis had the reflexes to handle anything if the movement ahead was a distraction so that something could flank them.

Alenko and Jenkins slowly creep forward to not alert whatever was in the trees. Alenko takes cover against a rock wall at the mouth of the clearing before waving Jenkins to move forward. John feels Alexis place her back against his.

”Just like old times.” She whispers. He bumps her with his elbow, as a sign of agreement as He continues to scan the tree line.

Jenkins creeps into the clearing and towards a large rock. Suddenly, three drones burst out from the trees and fire upon him. The concentrated energy fire cuts through his shield before any of them can take aim at the targets. Jenkins collapses to the ground with a, agonizingly familiar, gut wrenching scream.

”Return Fire!” John orders as he races forward to draw the drones attention. The drones turn to fire at him as John destroys the far left one. The other two are destroyed by a lance of biotic energy and pistol fire, respectively.

As the scraps fall to the ground, John looks around for any other surprises but doesn’t spot any, nor does his Omni-tool detect anything nearby.

”Clear!” He calls as he looks around before holstering his weapon.

”John get over here!” Alexis calls out from where Jenkins went down. John double times it over.

He slows to a stop upon seeing what happened. The concentrated fire tore through Jenkins armor, direct where his heart. John crouches down to close Jenkins’ eyes and remove his dog tags.

’That makes 13.’ John thinks as he stores Jenkins’ tags in a belt pouch, making a note to get a copy of them made. The faces of the others flash across his vision and the hiss of that monster echoes through his mind before he brings himself back to the present.

”On the upside, Jenkins died quickly. Downside, it mostly hurt like a mother.” Alexis remarks shaking her head sadly.

”Mark the spot on the map, we’ll return to retrieve the body after completing our objective. Let’s move out.” John states, in an emotionless tone, rising to his feet and turning to head towards the tree line. Alexis nods and follows her brother.

”Does his death even faze you Commander! Are we all that expendable to you!” Alenko exclaims. John turns to look at Alenko over his right shoulder.

”Soldiers die all the time, this was no different. Now come on, we’ve still got a job to do.” John remarks before he continues on the path. Alenko frowns but hurries to catch up with the siblings.

They enter the tree line wearily, eyes peeled for another ambush, but nothing appears. As they near a drop off they hear gunfire followed by a couple explosions. Moving forward, they spot the marine from the beginning of the distress call hiding behind a rock as two humanoid robots circle around the rock she’s hiding behind, their weapons and glowing eye sweeping around. Alexis lets out a gasp.

”It’s the Geth!” She quietly exclaims. John takes aim at one of them.

”Open Fire!” He orders. The Geth and the woman all turn to look at him at this. John fires a shot, cracking the eye of one of the Geth and dropping it to the ground.

Alexis overloads the shields of the other before unloading on it. Alenko drops down to check on the woman. As John uses his vantage point to look for any more incoming hostiles, he hears a noise behind him. Before he can turn around he feels something slam into him from behind before bouncing back off him. Turning around he sees a spindly looking Geth it’s body having a camouflage pattern on it, looking at him with the closest it could get to befuddlement. John pulls out his M-3 and puts three roads into it’s face.

”All clear!” Alexis and John call out before dropping to join Alenko and the woman. Alenko keeps his eyes peeled for more hostiles as the woman snaps off a quick salute.

”Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here sir?” She asks. John clenches his fist at the marine’s family name.

”You related to the former General Adam Williams, Gunnery Chief?” John asks. Both Alenko and Alexis’ eyes widen as Williams curls up in on herself.

”He’s my grandfather sir. Is that a problem?” She answers curtly, but also respectfully.

”Look John, I know that you have vendetta against Harper, but we have currently bigger problems on our hands.” Alexis scolds her brother before looking at Williams.

”I’m sorry about him. I’m Commander Alexis Shepard, he’s my brother Commander John Shepard.” She introduces.

”Oh, and this is lieutenant Dumbass.” She adds as an afterthought, dismissively waving in Alenko’s direction.

”Alenko.” He corrects.

”I know what I said.” Alexis retorts.

”Wow! The heroes of Elysium. It’s an honor to meet you both.” Williams states a little starstruck. John rolls his eye under his helmet, he’s never had the patience to deal with the fans.

”We’ll sign autographs later, Chief. Can you tell us what happened here?” Alexis requests. Williams nods.

”Of course ma’am. My unit was sent out here two weeks ago from the main colony. The excavators had uncovered a Prothean beacon while working on extending the monorail and we were to secure it. We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress signal but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.” Williams explains.

”We got your distress call, it probably saved us from walking into an ambush. What happened to the rest of your unit?” Alexis asks while John keeps an eye out for Nihlus or more Geth.

”We tried to double back to the beacon but we walked straight into a Geth ambush. The others...I think I’m only one left.” Williams answers.

”But the Geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil for hundreds of years, what are they doing here?” Alenko queries.

”They’ve occasionally swarmed lone cargo ships for resources and materials but they’d never hit something this big without a proper reason.” Alexis speculates drawing on her few dealings with the Geth.

”They must be here for the Beacon.” Williams reasons. Alexis and John frown at this. Anderson himself said that knowledge of the beacon was known only to a select few.

”Nihlus, you Copy?” John asks into his radio.

”I’m here Commander, you have anything to report?” He asks.

”Attacking force confirmed as Geth. They have knowledge of the beacon. Nothing concrete but I suspect someone sold out the colony to the Geth.” John informs the Spectre.

”The Geth are rather advanced, they could have a device that detected the beacon. But if you find any information that collaborates with your theory I’ll support you, Commander. There’s Geth ahead, I’ll try to meet up with you at the dig site. Nihlus out.” He responds before ending the call.

”Who was that, Sir?” Williams asks.

”Nihlus, the Turian Spectre that the Council sent to assist us in recovering the Beacon. He’s going to meet us at the dig site. Can you lead us there Williams?” John asks. Williams nods.

”Yes, Sir. It’s just ahead.” She replies. John pulls out his Mattock, as everyone else pulls out their weapons as well. John taps on his Omni-tool and a blue holographic appears around the squads weapons.

”Disruptor rounds, we’re fighting synthetics after all.” He explains before leading the squad towards where Williams said their objective is.

They dive into cover when several Geth appear out of cover and open fire on them. Alexis fires off a few rounds before making a punching gesture with her Omni-tool. A golden combat drone appears and zooms towards the Geth.

”Sic’em Sparkspawn!” Alexis calls out as her drone starts zapping the Geth.

John growls. Even with Sparkspawn, the Geth are mostly sticking to cover and popping out to take potshots at them. He’s tempted to throw a frag but he knows Alexis will glare at him for hurting her buddy.

”Alexis! These droids need to see this fight from a new height.” He tells her. She instantly knows what he means and hurls a lift grenade at the Geth. They are caught off guard and start floating, a purple outline surrounding them.

”Williams, with me!” John calls as he switches to his Scimitar before rushing the Geth. Williams pulls out her M-23 Katana and follows him.

John signals for her to go around the other side and they catch the Geth in a pincer. Once the last one is deactivated, John pops the heat sink on his scimitar before switching to back his mattock. Sparkspawn chirps happily before vanishing. The squad advances towards the dig site.

”This is where, the beacon was but it’s not here.” Williams states in confusion.

”Any idea where it could be?” John asks.

”The scientists could have moved it the spaceport or the camp site. The camp is just up the hill and the spaceport is a couple clicks beyond that. The 232 was with them, maybe their unit fared better than mine.” Williams speculates.

”Nihlus the beacon isn’t at the dig site. A survivor that we picked up believes it could either be at the spaceport or the scientist’s camp.” Alexis informs him.

”I’m close to the spaceport, your group should search the camp and then meet up with me at the spaceport if the beacon isn’t there.” Nihlus suggests.

”Copy that.” Alexis replies before ending the call.

”We’ve got the camp, Nihlus will search the spaceport.” Alexis explains to the others. John nods.

”Let’s move. I’m getting a feeling that things are about to get worse.” John remarks as they head towards the camp.

Upon reaching the camp, it’s evident a battle occurred here. A couple small fires add to the smoke that’s beginning to cloud the sky. Several bodies are impaled on large mechanical spikes. Alexis approaches the spikes.

”I’ve never seen anything like this before in my travels.” She murmurs before taking a step back as the spikes lower.

As the spikes lower, Alexis notices that the bodies are ash grey with blue LEDs embedded in them. The spikes leave the bodies laying against their bases. Alexis shrugs before turning away from them.

”Look out!” Williams warns. Alexis turns to see the corpses rising to their feet, blue LED eyes trained on her.

”You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Alexis exclaims before drawing her blade and cutting heads off the three in front of her in front of her.

”Contact! Lots of contact!” Alenko exclaims terrified. Alexis turns to see more of those cyborg zombies crawling out of everywhere. Alexis draws one of her Sidewinders and begins to put holes in their heads, while keeping an eye on John’s left side.

John is easily dropping these zombies when he hears a groan behind him. Using his right hand to continue firing his mattock, he draws his scimitar with his left and fires thrice. While he reloads his rifle, he checks and sees the two dead zombies on the ground. He stumbles slightly as one jumps on to his back. Lowers his guns, he jumps and leans back so that he falls onto the thing on his back. The creature makes a crunching noise as he crushes it.

Before John can get up, three more charge at him but they are killed before they can hit him. Alenko appears in his vision, offering his hand. John takes it and Alenko, with great effort, pulls John to his feet.

”Thanks.” John mutters begrudgingly as he hefts his weapons. Alenko nods just before Williams lets out a scream.

There’s not much that can faze Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, but a cyborg zombie tackling her to the ground and trying to French her is definitely one of them. She lets out a grunt as she struggles against the thing that is much stronger than its emaciated frame would suggest. She’s trying to push it back enough that she can draw her sidearm when suddenly a blade appears sticking out of its mouth.

It stops struggling as Ashley realizes that her face has been splattered with it’s blood. The blade is pulled out as the body is pulled off her. Ashley looks up to see Alexis standing over her. She removes the blood from her sword with a flick of her wrist before sheathing it.

”Now’s not the time to lie down Chief, we’ve got work to do.” She jokes as she holds out her hand to Ashley with a smirk.

”Thanks ma’am.” Ashley replies as she’s pulled to her feet. Alexis just nods as John and Alenko approach them.

”Alexis do you have any idea what those things were?” John asks his sister. Alexis shrugs as she reloads her guns.

”I’ve never heard of anything that could do anything like this but the design of the spikes kinda reminds me of the Relays but I’m probably imagining it.” Alexis answers. The squad jumps slightly when the report of a sidearm echoes from up ahead.

”That came from the spaceport!” Ashley exclaims. John and Alexis share a look.

”Nihlus! Come in! Do you copy!” John calls over the radio but is only answered with static.

”Nihlus is not responding! Let’s move!” John orders before sprinting towards the spaceport.

”Is he even human?” Alenko asks as they watch John sprint faster than most people normally could.

”About 65% human.” Alexis remarks before racing after her brother. Ashley and Alenko share a confused look before racing after their commanding officers, the sound of Geth assault rifle fire and John’s answering shots echoing ahead.

When John spotted the spaceport, he had to stop as he spotted a group of Geth troops ready for battle. Growling he pulled out a frag.

”Hey rust buckets!” He calls before hurling the frag at the tightest concretion Of Geth. The turn just in time for the frag to go off. John ducks behind a rock as the Geth return fire.

He drops three more Geth before he spots Sparkspawn zip past him. Alexis slides into cover on his right followed by Ashley and Alenko.

”Glad you could join the party.” He deadpans slamming a fresh heat sink into his rifle. Alexis fires off a couple rounds before lancing the last Geth.

The squad moves towards the spaceport, eyes peeled for more Geth. As the enter the spaceport, they pause at the sight that greets them.

Nihlus, a hole in his head, laying on his back, a long of surprise and possible disappointment on his face. John growls as Alexis goes to check on him.

“14, god damn it. This trend needs to stop.” John mentally curses. Alexis looks at him before shaking her head sadly. A noise from some nearby cargo containers causes them all to aim at it.

“Don’t shoot, I’m human.” A man pleads as he steps into view, his hands up to show he’s unarmed.

”Do you know what happened to this Turian?” John asks as they put away their guns. The man nods.

”The other one shot him. They seemed to know each other, your guy called him ‘Saren’. They were talking for a minute before your guy seemed to realize something, he turned to point his gun at Saren but Saren shot him before he could do anything.” The man explains before they hear a rumbling over head.

They watch as the monstrous ship rises into the air and starts heading for orbit.

”If it’s leaving, they have what they came for.” Alexis states. John looks at the dock worker.

”Where did Saren go?” John asks aggressively.

”He took the tram towards where they moved the beacon to.” He answers. John nods before leading his team towards the tram.

”We’ve got to secure that beacon.” John reiterates as they head towards the tram controls. As they near them, a burly red Geth charges them. John cracks his knuckles.

”Alexis, Scorpion maneuver.” John orders. Alexis nods before swiping her right hand sending a biotic whip at the charging Geth. With a grunt of effort she pulls the Geth towards them.

John crouches slightly and waits. Once the Geth is nearly on top of him, he rises up and uppercuts it in the face. The Geth’s face shatters as the punch sends it flying back. Ignoring the impressed looks on Alenko and Williams faces, John walks over the tram control and activates it.

After a short ride, they reach the end of the line. As they step off the tram, Alexis notices something.

”Anti-matter charges!” She exclaims rushing over to diffuse it. John growls.

”How many?” He asks.

”Three more besides this one.” Alexis answers. John quickly formulates a plan.

”Okay! Williams and Alenko, with me! We’re going to clear out the Geth and cover Alexis while she disarms the charges! Let’s move!” John states before charging up the ramp.

The next minute and a half is a blur of gunfire and biotic powers. Kaidan, trying to show off, overexerts himself. As he goes to tear apart a Geth with his biotic, his implant causes a paralyzing headache and drops him to the ground. The Geth sees that he’s no longer a threat and sees Alexis disarming the last charge. Taking aim, it fires at her.

Alexis swears as the bullets thankfully miss both her and the charge. Quickly, disarming the charge, she empties both clips into the opportunistic Geth. Grumbling, she stalks over to where Alenko is curled up into a ball, whimpering to himself.

”You just had to show off didn’t you! Fucking idiot! Get on your feet!” Alexis snarls furiously. If that Geth hadn’t been a terrible shot and hit the charge they’d all be dead right.

Alenko just continues to whimper, so Alexis leaves him and looks towards her brother and Williams. She sees John calling the Normandy as Williams examines the Beacon. Hopping the railing she smiles at her brother. They turn when they hear Williams exclaim in fear. They see Williams being pulled towards the beacon as it glows brightly.

Without thinking, they rush forward and pull her out of the beacon’s pull. Unfortunately, they get caught in it themselves. Their bodies freeze as they float in the air. Images flash through their mind not making any sense and causing them to feel like a Krogan is ripping their skull in half.

”Commanders!” Ashley exclaims before an explosion knocks them out.


	3. Knowledge and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexis head to the Citadel to report on what happened. While there they encounter new allies

John lets out a groan as the fluorescent of the medbay hits his right eye. He winces as his groan throbs against his headache.

”Dr. Chakwas! I think he’s waking up!” Williams exclaims just before John sits up. He groans again as Williams exclamation doesn't help his head ache. He cradles his head in his left hand.

He freezes when he doesn’t feel the eyepatch that usually covers the hole that his left eye used to be housed in. His eye widens as he realizes that he dressed just his standard duty long sleeve shirt and pants and that Williams is in the room. He looks in the direction her voice came from.

Williams’ eyes widen as John looks at her. When John was in his armor, he almost seemed inhuman. But under the helmet was a strong jawed, pale man with a buzz cut and stubble. Scars and healed burns litter his face as his single emerald eye narrows the longer she stared at him.

”Karin?” John asks, his voice deathly calm. Dr. Chakwas looks up from where she was examining Alexis, who still hadn’t regained consciousness.

”Yes John?” She responds.

”Will you please GET CHIEF WILLIAMS OUT OF HERE!” He roars like a Krogan experiencing blood rage. His roar causes Alexis to shoot up before wincing and holding her head as the headache and bruises hits her.

“Of course, John.” Dr. Chakwas replies calmly before practically shoving Williams out the door. John turns to look at his sister.

” You okay sis?” He asks. Alexis groans again before laying back down.

”Fucking hell, I hurt more than morning after that time that succubus bitch tricked me into tangling with that Justicar. I’m almost annoyed that I didn’t wake up to an incredibly attractive Asari nursing me back to health.” Alexis curses. Dr. Chakwas laughs as she returns with Captain Anderson right behind her.

”I take slight offense to that, Alex.” Chakwas teases as she hands John his N7 brand eyepatch, who quickly puts it on. While Anderson and Chakwas are among those he trusts to show his face, he still like doesn’t baring his eye to the world.

”You know that I love ya Karin, I just don’t want to come between you and Adams.” Alexis teases causing both John and Anderson to chuckle as the doctor blushes.

”How are you both feeling?” Anderson asks as Dr. Chakwas checks them over.

”I’m rather sore.” Alexis responds.

”Same here, what happened?” John adds.

”Chief Williams believes that she accidentally activated some sort of proximity defense on the Beacon. You two got her out of it but we’re trapped yourselves. Williams and some of the colony’s survivors had to carry you both back after the Beacon exploded and incapacitated you both.” Anderson explains.

”That reminds me, Lieutenant Alenko is barred from participating in ground missions from now on. He got reckless back on Eden Prime and that nearly resulted in an anti-matter charge going off in my face.” Alexis states. Anderson nods.

”I’ll stick him with guard duty but I’m not kicking him off the ship. He might end up having some use later.” Anderson remarks.

”When you two were brought in, I saw rapid pupil activity indicating intense dreams. Do you either remember anything about what you saw? It might help us understand if the Beacon had any adverse affects on you.” Dr. Chakwas states. The siblings share a look, before Alexis nods and John turns to look at them.

”I saw death, destruction, horror. I think the Beacon was a warning.” John states. Anderson and Chakwas share a look.

”I’d say that it’s proof that I was right all this time. Something wiped out the Protheans.” Alexis remarks smugly. Anderson sighs.

”That’s troubling without the beacon we have no way of determining what your saying is true. I believe you but others won’t. Especially considering your reputation John.” Anderson remarks. John shrugs.

”If I cared what people thought I’d do something to improve their view of me.” He mutters dismissively. Anderson frowns as Dr. Chakwas sighs sadly.

” Regardless we have no last thing to discuss. John you can’t go around assaulting your fellow soldiers. Let’s just call the ordeal you went through for tossing the lieutenant around your reprimand. Now, we should be getting close to the Citadel. Go get suited up and inform Joker to bring the Normandy into dock.” Anderson ordered to which the twins nod before leaving the med bay.

Outside all the nearby crew stop and stare at John. None of them had seen him outside of his armor before. They couldn’t believe the scarred man with the single dead looking eye was the fearsome figure that they occasionally saw skulking around the ship. John doesn’t acknowledge the stares just walking past everyone; Alexis on the other hand is pissed.

”I thought I was on an Alliance vessel, not a damn pleasure cruise. Get back to work!” She barks and the crew jump to follow that order, none of them had ever seen her get mad before and didn’t want to become the target of her rage.

All except for Kaiden, who casually approached her.

”Nice to see that your back on your feet Commander.” He remarks with a smirk that Alexis is sure supposed to be charming but isn’t. Alexis lets out an annoyed sigh.

”Alenko I thought if I ignored your advances that eventually you’d get the message but that doesn’t seem to be the case. I’ll make myself perfectly clear then. I am not nor ever will be interested in you. Besides the fact that Williams would have a better chance to be invited into my bed than you, I don’t get romantically involved with fellow Alliance soliders.” Alexis explains. Kaiden frowns before walking away to sulk. Ashley takes this moment to approach Alexis.

”You both okay ma’am?” She asks concerned. Alexis offers the woman a smile.

”Take more than some 2001 space odyssey memorabilia to harm my brother and I. Don’t you worry Chief.” She assures the soldier.

”Can I ask about your brother’s scars?” She queries. Alexis’ face darkens in an instant.

”No, Williams you can not.” John states from behind her sister. The two women turn to see John fully in cased in his armor, his weapons in their appropriate spots.

”You two should go get geared up. I’ll inform Joker to begin docking the Normandy.” He states, before heading towards the cockpit. Ashley and Alexis share a look before heading towards where their gear is stowed.

After the Normandy docks, Anderson leads the twins and Williams to ambassador Udina’s office. The ambassador is just finishing a call with the Citadel Council. He turns to the group once the call is over.

”Captain Anderson, I see you brought your whole crew with you.” He remarks.

”Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had further questions.” Anderson explains. Udina holds his chin.

”I have the mission reports, I assume they’re accurate.” He replies.

”They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience.” Anderson points out.

”They were not happy about it. Saren is their top agent, they don’t like him being accused of treason.” Udina explains.

”Makes sense considering his history.” John remarks having researched Saren after learning he had an encounter with Harper. The ambassador looks at him.

”You’re familiar with Saren?” Udina asks to which John nods.

”His name came up during my search for Harper and his dog.” John explains. Udina eyes John warily.

”Regardless you and your sister have already done enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you two could get the job done, instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed.” Udina accuses.

”That’s Saren’s fault, not theirs.” Anderson argues.

”Then we better hope the C-sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this to keep the twins out of the spectres.” Udina theories before looking at Anderson.

”Come with me captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepherd, you three can meet us at the Citadel Tower, top level. I’ll make sure you have clearance to get in.” The ambassador instructs before he and Anderson leave. Ashley huffs in annoyance.

”And that’s why I hate politicians.” She quips. Alexis snorts a laugh.

”Agreed, Chief, agreed.” She remarks.

”Let’s get going.” John states leading the girls out of the office. The trio travel the Presidium until they reach the Citadel Tower. Upon the elevator arriving, the trio board it.

”Um, sir? Can I ask you a question?” Ashley asks.

”I hold the right to not answer depending on the question.” John grunts.

”Back on Eden Prime, your sister mentioned someone named Harper and you mentioned them as well earlier. Can I ask who they are?” Ashley inquiries.

”Jack Harper. One of mercenaries your grandfather hired back during the first contact war.” John answers.

”I heard he was dead.” Ashley states. John laughs bitterly.

”He’s not dead. You’d possibly know him now as The Illusive Man, the arrogant head honcho of Cerberus.” John explains.

”Cerberus? The splinter group?” Ashley responds causing Alexis to scoff.

”Call them what they are Chief. Terrorist. Xenophobic extremists who are solely determined to place humanity on top of everyone else. Yet, they fail to understand that humanity is not top dog in galaxy and even if they succeeded the other races wouldn’t just accept it.” Alexis states.

”May I ask what your issue with them is sir?” Ashley asks.

”They massacred two of my squads and tried to eliminate me on two separate occasions.” John answers just before the elevator finally reaches the floor they are supposed to be on. The twins stroll out with Ashley right behind them.

Walking up some steps, they spot two turians in C-sec colors arguing.

”Saren’s hiding something, give me more time. Stall them.” One pleads.

”Stall the Council? Don’t be ridiculous. Your investigation is over Garrus.” The other states before walking away past the trio. Garrus notices the three and approaches.

”Commanders Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-sec investigation into Saren.” He explains.

”Were you able to find anything substantial?” John asks. Garrus frowns.

”No. Saren’s a spectre, all his actions are classified. I couldn’t getting anything solid. But, I know he’s up to something. Like you humans say I have a hunch.” Garrus answers.

”Sorry to hear that. John we should go, convincing the council will be difficult enough without making them annoyed for taking too long.” Alexis states to which her brother nods.

”Good luck in there. Hopefully you’ll have better luck than I did.” Garrus states before walking off. The trio make haste to where the Council is. There they find Captain Anderson waiting for them.

”Glad you made it, you’re just in time.” Anderson states leading them up the steps.

The hearing goes as well as expected with Saren denying everything and the Councilers taking his side. When Saren leaves, Alexis pulls out her trump card. Stepping forward so that she has the Council’s full attention she locks eyes with the Asari Counciler.

“Counciler Tevos! I’m calling in the favor you owe me.” Alexis states. Tevos recoils in surprise at this. She glances at the other council members before sighing.

”Very well, The Council will postpone on deciding on a final decision in this manner for one galactic standard week. If you and your brother can turn up any new evidence in that time, The Council will act depending on whatever is uncovered. I apologize Alexis, but that is all I can do.” Tevos states. Alexis smiles at the Asari.

”That is more than enough, Madame Counciler. Thank you.” Alexis replies bowing slightly.

With that the Council departs and Udina leads the Alliance members off to the side to talk. Once they are off to the side, Udina glares at Alexis.

”What was that Commander?” He demands. Alexis just shrugs dismissively.

”We needed a bit more time to prove that Saren is guilty. I got us more time.” She states.

”How is it that you just happened to have a favor owed to you by the Asari Counciler?” He asks.

”My team and I rescued her from pirates awhile back. Which reminds me.” She states before activating her Omni-tool and calling someone.

”This is the acting captain of the Love of Adventure, Lieutenant Tartot speaking. Who is this?” A gruff voice asks once her call is answered.

”It’s your boss.” Alexis retorts.

”Oh, greetings ma’am. How’s your new assignment going?” Tartot asks.

”My brother and I have hit a snag. We’re working on it on our end but I had a question. Have you and the boys heard anything about the spectre Saren Arterius or the Geth?” She asks.

”Unfortunately, we haven’t ma’am, sorry.” Tartot answers.

”It’s alright Tartot. You and the boys just keep an ear out and let me know if you hear anything.” Alexis orders.

”Will do ma’am.” Tartot replies before ending the call. Alexis looks at the others.

”So, What’s the plan?” She asks.

”Well that C-sec Officer Garrus seemed to think that he was close to some major evidence. Perhaps, we should go see what if we can help him find it.” John suggests.

”I have a contact in C-sec, Harkin. He should be able to help you find Garrus.” Udina suggests. Anderson scowls.

”Harkin’s a drunk. He spends most of his time drinking in Chora’s Den down in the lower wards. Also, Alexis has command while you are on the citadel.” Anderson informs them before he and Udina leave.

”Let’s grab a taxi to chroa’s den. I don’t feel like another elevator ride.” Alexis suggests leading the others to a transit terminal.

Upon their arrival to Chroa’s den, Alexis spots a couple people waiting outside the club. Scanning the area, she notes that there are no civilians nearby. As soon as they step into view, the people Alexis spotted draw weapons and open fire.

” Return fire!” Alexis orders sliding into cover, her tech armor blinking to life. John draws his M-3 and quickly eliminates one of the gunmen, while Ashley takes out the other with her avenger. The trio pause to see if anyone heard the gunfire but it appears that the music from the nearby club masked the noise.

”Let’s go find Harkin.” Alexis states heading into the club. They quickly spot a human in a C-sec uniform on the far side of the room. Before they can reach him however they notice two Krogans arguing.

”You shouldn’t be here Wrex. Fist has ordered for you to be killed if you keep showing up.” One Krogan threatens.

”You tell Fist that he can’t hide forever. I will kill him.” Wrex states before leaving.

”Out of the way human.” He growls before trying to shove past John but he doesn’t budge. Wrex and John lock eyes.

”Now’s not the time, John.” Alexis states. John grumbles but steps aside so Wrex can get past. After he leaves, the trio approach Harkin.

”You Harkin?” Alexis asks upon reaching the table. Harkin looks up at the trio.

”Ah, the famous shepherd siblings. What do you want?” He asks.

”We’re looking for Garrus.” Alexis answers.

”Information has a price doll face, but I’m sure that we can wo-GAH!” Harkin’s sleazy remark was interrupted by John slamming Harkin’s face against the table. John leans in close to Harkin.

”Listen you slime ball drunk, you will tell us where Garrus is or you find out first hand how I earned the nickname The Brute Of The Alliance.” John promises.

”Okay, Okay. Last I heard Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel’s on the other side of the ward. If you hurry he might still be there.” Harkin tells them.

”Is there a problem here?” A bouncer asks coming forward. John lets go of Harkin before looking at the bouncer.

”No, we were just leaving.” Alexis says before leading John and Ashley out of the club.

”You didn’t need to threaten Harkin, John.” Alexis scolds as they’re heading towards the clinic.

”Saved time didn’t it.” John states effectively putting an end to the conversation. They reach the clinic shortly there after.

”I didn’t tell anyone I swear!” A terrified woman pleads as the door opens. The trio spot several thugs surrounding a Doctor as well as Garrus creeping around using the counter as cover.

”That was smart doc. Now if Garrus shows up, you stay smart.” One of the thugs states before he notices the trio. Acting quickly, he uses the doctor as a human shield.

”Who are you?” He exclaims aiming his pistol at the trio. John draws his Mattock, Ashley her Avenger, and Alexis pulls out her sidewinders.

”Let her go!” Alexis orders just as Garrus makes his move. Stepping out of cover, he shoots the thug holding the doc in the head. The doc races towards Garrus who pulls her into cover.

Alexis unloads on one thug while Ashley and John slide over the counter and eliminate the other two. After making sure that the thugs are dead they go speak with Garrus.

”Perfect timings you three. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard.” Garrus remarks.

”Happy to help. That was a nice shot.” Alexis points out.

”Doctor Michel are you Okay?” Garrus asks turning to look at the doctor.

”I’m fine.” She answers.

”What did those men want?” John asks.

”To shut me up. To keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian.” She explains.

”The Quarian?” Alexis asks.

”A little while ago, a quarian stumbled into my clinic. She had been shot but wouldn’t tell me who did it. She was terrified and looking for the shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information for protection. I put her in contact with Fist. He’s an agent for the shadow broker.” She explains.

”Not anymore. Fist is on Saren’s payroll. The broker hired a Krogan named Wrex to go after Fist.” Garrus informs everyone.

”Fist betrayed the shadow broker? That’s stupid even for him. Why’d he that?” Doctor Michel asks.

”It must have something to do with that information. Did the quarian mention anything about Saren or the Geth?” Alexis asks. 

”Yes the information she was wanting to trade. She said it had something to do with Saren and the Geth.” She answers.

”She must have Information that proves Saren is a traitor!” Garrus exclaims.

”We should get to Fist soon before Saren gets his hands on that evidence.” Alexis says to her brother before the three turn to leave the clinic.

”Shepherd, Wait. Can I tag along? I want to help bring Saren down.” Garrus requests.

”I don’t mind. John?” Alexis asks.

”I don’t have a problem with it. Come on Garrus.” John says to the Turian.

”Thanks.” Garrus falling into step behind the twins.

”Commander May I speak freely?” Ashley asks. Alexis nods.

”Fist has to know that we’re coming. I’m not sure the four of us will be able to fight our way in before the Quarian’s evidence is sent to Saren.” Ashley points out. Alexis thinks about this before looking at Garrus.

”Any idea where we can find Wrex?” She asks. Garrus thinks for a moment.

”C-sec was going to warn him for threatening Fist. If we hurry we can make it to headquarters before they let him go.” Garrus answers. With that they hurry to C-sec headquarters, arriving just as Wrex is being let go. Wrex notices them and approaches.

”Do I know you humans?” He asks looking at Alexis.

”We’re gonna go shoot up Fist’s club wanna come with?” Alexis asks. Wrex smiles at this.

”You should know, I plan to kill Fist.” Wrex states.

”As long as you wait until he tells us what we need to know I don’t care if you do.” Alexis replies. Wrex chuckles.

”Deal. Let’s go.” Wrex states.

When they make it back to Chora’s den it appears to be closed. The five of them share a look before entering. They are immediately under fire as soon as they enter. The group is able to shoot their way through until they come across the Krogan from earlier. John holsters his weapon and cracks his knuckles.

”I got this.” He states before charging forward and driving his shoulder into the Krogan’s stomach, winding him.

John then lifts the Krogan into a fireman’s carry before leaping backwards, slamming the Krogan into the wall with a sickening thud. He the proceeds to hurl the Krogan over his head and into the opposite wall. The Krogan lays on the ground wounded as John stalks towards the Krogan and rips off their headplate before proceeding to bludgeon them with it. When he’s done, Wrex let’s out a chuckle.

”I like this human.” He remarks. After scaring off some workers and destroying a few sentry turrets, the group finds Fist. Who John proceeds to slam through their desk.

”Where’s the quarian?” He growls picking Fist off the ground.

”I’ll only tell you if you let me live.” Fist begs.

”Talk while you still have a jaw!” John growls.

”She’s meeting with some Saren’s agents in an alley close by.” He tells. John drops on to the floor.

”He’s all yours Wrex.” John says heading for the door. Wrex pulls out his shotgun, kills Fist, then follows after the others.

“We have to hurry!” Alexis says leading the way out of the club. As soon as they reach the exit, they find that reinforcements had arrived.

”John go save the quarian. We’ll take care these guys and catch up.” Alexis orders to which John nods before vaulting out of cover. John rushes for the door, his shields absorbing what little hits him.

Upon making it out of the club, John heads to the nearby alley where he hears voices. He spots a Turian getting handsy with a quarian woman who is quick to slap his hands away. The Turian signals to a couple of armored salarians who draw their weapons and approach the quarian. She throws a device at them knocks them off their feet before diving into cover and pulling out a shotgun.

John pulls out his mattock and shoots the Turian before hurling a nearby crate at the salarians. Checking to make sure the area is clear, John holsters his rifle before approaching the Quarian.

”Fist set me up! That Bosh’tet!” She exclaims. John can’t help but smile at this.

”Are you alright?” He asks, looking her over for any injuries.

”I’m fine thanks for the—Look out!” She exclaims before John’s shields are overloaded and a shot rings out.


	4. Friends and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alexis become spectres before pursuing Saren

A small splatter of blood splashes the Quarian. John’s eye flashes red before he turns to look in the direction that the shot came from to that one of the salarians survived. Before the salarian can react, John is in front of him. Shattering bones can be heard as John slaps the gun out of their hands. The would be assassin backs up, right into a wall.

”Wait, please wait. If you spare me I’ll testify to the council that Saren hired me.” The assassin pleads.

” I’m afraid that it’s much to late for that.” John states grabbing the salarian by the shoulder and neck. With a small grunt of effort John rips their head off.

“Keelah.” The Quarian utters. John turns to look at her.

”I’m sorry that you had to see that. I tend to overreact when people do cowardly things such as attempt to shoot someone in the back. Are you okay?” He asks for some reason wanting to be the Quarian’s good side. John can barely make out her eyes widening behind her visor.

”Am I okay? What about you? You were the one hit.” She points out.

” Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. I’m fine, the bullet barely grazed me.” John replies dishonestly as the wound twinges in pain.

”Who are you anyway?” She asks.

”I’m Commander....” John begins to introduce himself but trails off as the pair hear approaching footsteps. Turning they see Alexis and the others approaching. The young Quarian steps slightly behind John and positions her hand near her shotgun.

”It’s Okay. They are my squad.” John assures her to which she relaxes.

”I see you completed your objective. Good job bro—holy shit!” Alexis exclaims noticing the beheaded Salarian.

”He tried to take a cheep shot.” John explains to which Alexis just nods.

”Um, excuse me. Who are you people?” The Quarian asks looking at John.

”Oh right, introductions. I’m Commander John Shephard and this is my sister Alexis. They’re Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian and...” John trails off before looking at Wrex.

”What’s your clan name?” He asks.

”Urdnot.” Wrex answers feeling his respect for this human grow.

”And Urdnot Wrex. We were searching for evidence to prove that the spectre Saren Aterius a traitor. During our investigation we learned that your life was in danger and that’s why we’re here.” John explains.

”I’m Tali. Tali’Zora nar Rayya. And I might have just the thing to repay you for saving my life. A recording that provides the information that you seek.” Tali informs them. John can’t help but smile at this.

”Anderson and Udina would probably like to hear such a recording.” Alexis speculates before they all start to head to the Sky car stand to get a lift to the embassies. Before they can take a couple steps they hear the door up the stairs behind them open.

John quickly pushes Tali behind him as Garrus, Alexis, and Wrex take aim. John spots three turians, an Asari, and a human male all dressed in similar attire.

”Lower your weapons, we’re C-sec.” The human states. Garrus holsters his rifle and the others follow his lead.

”Sorry about that Bailey, we’re all a little on edge.” Garrus explains as the officers approach.

”I can see that. We’ve had numerous reports of gunfire from this area. Anything you care to inform us about.” Bailey says.

“While investigating Saren, we discovered that Fist had information we needed, information about the location of a material witness. When we went to go question him, his men tried to kill us so we defended ourselves. We then learned that Fist was going to try to get rid of the witness so we raced here to save them.” Garrus explains fudging the truth slightly

”Well Okay then. You need to come with us Garrus. Pallin was looking for you. The rest can go.” Bailey says before he and the other officers start to leave. Garrus looks at the twins.

”Well I guess our partnership is over. Thanks for allowing me to tag along Commanders.” He tells them saluting which John and Alexis are quick to return.

”Your a great soldier Garrus. We couldn’t have done this without you.” Alexis says to which Garrus just shrugs before going after Bailey.

”Let’s get to the embassy.” Alexis states leading them out of the alley. As John goes to follow at the end, he suddenly feels his hands clench.

Looking down at his hands, he sees them curling up, wagging, extending. Pretty much just behaving erratically. He tries to get them to stop but they don’t obey his commands. Pausing, John closes his eye, breathes in, counts to five, and then lets it out slowly. When he opens his eye, his hands are back under his control.

”Commander Shepard?” He hears Tali ask. Looking up, John sees Tali looking at him with worry.

”I’m fine. Just making sure that the assassins are dead.” He lies as he leads Tali towards where the others were waiting.

When the group makes to Udina’s office, he’s at first furious with the twins for the trouble they’ve caused but their tone quickly changes when they tell them that they found evidence against Saren. Tali tells them the story of how she came across the recording before playing it.

”What’s a Reaper?” Alexis asks once the recording is finished. Alexis and John both think back to the incomprehensible vision they had back on Eden Prime at the mention of Reapers.

”As far as I could uncover the Geth believe they are an ancient race of sentient machines that wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years ago.” Tali answers causing Alexis to sigh.

”Sometimes I hate always being right. That’s what beacon showed us the Reapers wiping out the Protheans.”Alexis complains.

”The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe that Saren can bring them back.” Tali explains.

”The Council is just going to love this.” Udina remarks.

”The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We need to inform them.” John states.

”No matter what The Council think of the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren is a traitor.” Anderson states.

”The Captain is right. We should go present this recording to the Council right away. I’ll go get an audience with them.” Udina states heading towards the door.

”What about the Quarian?” Wrex asks.

”My name is Tail!” She states as the twins turn to look at her.

”You’ve seen me in action Shepard. You know what I can do. Let come with you.” She requests.

”You were the one that saw her in action John. I’ll leave the decision up to you.” Alexis states.

”What about your pilgrimage?” John asks.

”The pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy, my pilgrimage can wait.” She responds. John nods his head at this.

”We’ll take all the help we can get.” John states. Tali jumps with joy before hugging John. John is caught off guard by this but gently returns the embrace.

”Thank you Commander. I promise that you won’t regret this.” She says pulling away from him.

”Anderson and I will go speak with the Council. Take a few minutes to prepare yourselves then meet us at the tower.” Udina says before he and Anderson leave.

”This is all well and good but Saren is still out there, even if we prove that he’s a traitor that doesn’t mean that the Council will do anything about it.” Ashley points out.

”One thing at time, Chief. One thing at a time.” Alexis suggests heading for the door. John goes to follow but he feels his hand start to seize up again. Ignoring it, he continues after the others his hand returning to normal after a few seconds.

When they reach the tower, Udina is just finishing up presenting Tali’s recording to the Council. They all have faces of various stages of shock.

”You wanted proof there it is.” Udina states.

”So it is.” The salarian Counciler remarks.

”I recognize the other voice, the one talking about Reapers. Matriarch Beneiza.” Counciler Tevos adds. Alexis gasps loudly in shock drawing everyone’s attention.

”Did you say Matriarch Beneiza, Counciler?” She asks really hoping that she heard wrong.

”Yes, do you know her?” Tevos asks.

”A couple years back, an assignment that I had involved working alongside a group of Asari Commandos. One of them that I got close with told me at the end of the mission that she was being transferred to the service of Matriarch Benezia.” Alexis explains, her eyes cloudy as she worries about Shiala.

”Regardless, You’ve proven that Saren has gone rogue. He will be stripped of his Spectre and all the resources the job allows.” The Turian Counciler states.

”That’s not good enough! You know that he’s hiding out there in the traverse, send your fleet in!” Udina demands.

”And risk provoking a war with the terminus systems? No.” The Turian Counciler states.

”Perhaps there is a way to go after Saren that doesn’t require fleets or armies.” Tevos suggests with a pointed look at the twins.

”No! The humans aren’t ready for such a responsibility!” The Turian Counciler argues.

”You don’t have to send a fleet into the Traverse and Udina gets his humen Spectres. Everybody wins.” Alexis points out.

After some more deliberation, John and Alexis become the first ever human Spectres. After being told to meet them at the docks when they are ready to go after Saren, Anderson and Udina leave the twins with their team.

”Congratulations Commanders.” Ashley remarks as she, Tali, and Wrex approach them.

”Congratulations to you both.” Tali adds her eyes mostly on John. Wrex just grunts.

”Thanks everyone, now if any of you want to back out now, you have the option.” Alexis offers.

”And let you two have all the fun? No way.” Wrex remarks.

”Saren and the Geth killed my company. I’ll helping you take this bastard down.” Ashley says.

”I owe you my life, I’m with you.” Tali states, her eyes still on John.

”Well you all go ahead and to the docks and meet up with Anderson and Udina. John and I have an errand to complete before we leave.” Alexis informs them. Tali’s shoulders slump a little at this but goes with Wrex and Ashley.

”Let’s go bro.” Alexis says before John and her catch a ride back to the embassy.

Executor Pallin looks up when his door opens. The newly minted human Spectres stroll in. He nods at them, they exposed that Saren had gone rogue and got rid of Fist. They had his respect.

”Ah, the newest Spectres. Is there something I can help you both with?” He asks.

”As you may know, my brother and I have been assigned to hunting down Saren. We would like to know if we could possibly have the C-sec Officer that helped us get to this point.” Alexis explains. Pallin thinks about this. They are Spectres, so they could have just ordered Vakarian to come with them but instead they clear it with him first.

”We’ll see what Vakarian says.” Pallin says paging Garrus. When he enters the office a few minutes later, Garrus is surprised to see the twins there.

”I heard about you two being made Spectres, Congratulations.” He remarks once they notice him.

”Vakarian, The Commanders were wondering if you’d like to join them on their hunt for Saren.” Pallin explains. Garrus looks at the twins who nod at him.

”I would sir.” Garrus states.

”Then you have my leave.” Pallin states turning back to his paperwork. Garrus and the twins leave his office in the direction of the docks.

”So what kind of weapons do you prefer Garrus?” John asks.

”Sir?” Garrus asks confused.

”We’re gonna have to get you better equipped. Can’t go after a rogue Spectre with C-sec standard issue.” Alexis explains.

”I have a reputation around C-sec as being a bit of a marksman.” Garrus admits as they board the elevator done to C-sec headquarters.

”We could probably get you a sniper rifle probably but probably an assault rifle as well for tight quarters. It’s too bad the Mattock isn’t mass produced right now. That would great for you. A sabre would work as well but those have to be custom made and are quite pricey.” Alexis speculates.

”There’s a requisition Officer in C-sec that has a wide assortment of weaponry if you’d care to check.” Garrus remarks as they step off the elevator, gesturing towards some stairs. Heading down they find what Garrus was talking about.

”Ah the newest Spectres, here to get some new gear?” The Turian requisitions Officer asks.

”Looking to get Garrus geared up.” Alexis remarks.

“Feel free to look around and take your time, my whole inventory is available to Spectres. Though just remember that I can’t give you a discount. All proceeds made here go to C-sec.” He explains.

John looks at his sister, his face scrunching in pain behind his helmet from the earlier wound. He didn’t have many credits on him, most of the money he made went to the family’s of his fallen squads.

”I’ll pay for whatever we purchase. I’ll have to remember to thank Tank, freelancing as mercs was a smart idea while we were on assignment.” Alexis mentions.

”I’m sure The Council will pay both of you for each mission you do during your hunt for Saren. I’ll pay you back for whatever you get for me as soon as I’m able.” Garrus offers to which Alexis smirks.

”Careful there Garrus, you keep being so sweet and I’ll start to think that you’re into me.” She teases. Garrus’ mandible opens in embarrassment.

”Don’t worry Garrus, while you are a skilled soldier; you and I both prefer women.” She explains to which Garrus nods understanding. With that said, the trio split up to see what is available.

Garrus finds a prototype M-98 Widow designed for use by anyone but the price is more than a decade’s worth of paychecks so he reluctantly walks away from it. After nearly two hours of browsing, the trio decide on Garrus’ armaments. For long range, they are going with the M-92 Mantis and for close quarters, they are going with M-15 Vindicator. As they are purchasing these, Alexis notices that John is buying a M-27 Scimitar.

”Something wrong with your’s?” She asks gesturing towards the weapon.

”No I just noticed that Tali seems to prefer using a shotgun so I thought that I could get her a better one.” John explains. Alexis smiles, happy that maybe her brother is finally starting to recover after what that bitch did to him.

With their shopping done, the trio head down towards the docks, where they find Anderson and Udina waiting for them. After a short discussion, it’s decided that Alexis and John are to be given the Normandy to use in their hunt for Saren. The twins aren’t thrilled to be taking Anderson’s ship but they know that the Normandy will be a major asset.

“Now we haven’t found anything yet about Saren’s move movements but we did find something. The daughter of Matriarch Benezia, Dr. Liara T’Soni was last seen in the Artemis Tau cluster on the planet Therum. She may have some insight into what her mother and Saren are planning.” Udina explains before he and Anderson leave. The twins share a look before boarding the ship. Garrus goes to store his equipment while the twins head to speak with Joker.

”Hey, Commanders. The Normandy is ready for you to give the word.” He informs them.

”Take us to the relay Joker. We’re heading for the planet Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster.” Alexis orders before activating the shipwide com.

”Attention crew of the Normandy, this is Commanders John and Alexis Shepard. You already know our mission, we’re to hunt down Saren and bring him to justice for what he did on Eden Prime. I won’t lie to you the odds are against us but I know that we will prevail. We stop Saren and the Geth! That is all.” She states turning off the com.

”Well said ma’am.” Joker remarks.

”John You’ve got the con. I need to clear my head. Let me know when we reach Therum.” Alexis states already walking away toward her room.

”ETA until Therum, Joker?” John asks.

”3 galactic standard days, sir.” He remarks. John nods at this before walking away. As he passes the galaxy map, Navigator Presley approaches him.

”Sir, can I speak with you for a moment?” He asks. John nods as his wound flares with pain again.

”Something the matter Presley?” He asks.

”With all due respect, I have concerns about the nonhumans you and your sister brought on board. Saren attacked a human colony. It’s humanity’s problem to deal with not theirs.” Presley explains.

”Whatever Saren is planning it’s a threat to everyone. Humanity can’t solve all our problems ourselves.” John says walking away annoyed at the Navigator’s stance on humanity’s galactic neighbors. It’s feelings like that that allow Cerberus to continue to operate.

Asking one of the crew down in the mess hall, John heads down to the cargo bay to see how his team is settling in. He finds Ashley waiting for him.

”A word, sir?” She asks to which John nods, wincing slightly as the pain from the wound increases and his hands seize up again.

”Given that you are already aware of who my grandfather is, I think that you are already aware of my feelings regarding bringing non humans on board. While I have no problem with them as allies, there’s nothing that says they’ll stay our allies.” She speculates. Wrex snorts from nearby.

”That kinda talk sounds like your looking for a reason to shoot us in the back.” He states.

”Chief answer me this question. Are you and your family loyal to Earth and the Systems Alliance?” He asks, Ashley’s eyes widen at this question.

”Completely, Sir.” Ashley states sounding personally insulted by such a question. John leans down so that his face is right in front of her’s. To Ashley’s credit she doesn’t back up due to the intimidating glare.

”They why you do you echo the sentiments of so many members of Cerberus? Do you know where we would be without Garrus, Wrex, or Tali?” He asks his wound doing nothing to help his temper

”You and your sister would be Spectres and we’d be hunting down Saren.” She answers. John can’t help but laugh at how foolish she is.

”No we’d be wandering aimlessly around the Citadel with no clue as to how to prove what Saren did. And need I remind you that your suggestion is what caused us to recruit Wrex! From where I stand you’ve objectively done the least out of any of the team. Now get out of my sight.” John growls struggling to restrain himself. Ashley salutes before walking off.

John chats with both Garrus and Wrex, the later of which wants to spar with sooner or later. John readily agrees to spar after the mission to Therum. Once he’s done, he heads into the engineering bay. Engineer Adams approaches him as soon as he notices him.

”Sir, I was wanting a quick word with you about the Quarian you brought aboard, Miss Tali’Zora.” Adams states. John sighs in annoyance.

”Adams, I’ve already had to listen to Presley and Williams bitching about them aboard. So, if you have a problem with her; kindly keep it to yourself.” John requests.

”A problem with her? No. She’s already been a great help. She’s smart, quick on her feet, and understands propulsion theory better than most physicists I know. I wish I had five more just like her.” Adams replies. John smiles behind his mask.

”Thanks Adams. You are one of the good ones. I can see why Karin is so fond of you.” He remarks.

Leaving a blushing Adams, John heads over to speak with Tali. She turns around when he taps her on the shoulder.

”This ship is amazing, Shepard. It’s an honor to be able to work on it.” She gushes excitedly. John can’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

”The Normandy is the first of her kind. A joint project between Turian and human.” John informs her.

”Most of the ships in the migrant fleet have been there since we driven from our home all those years ago. Others we’ve bought for next to nothing and repaired to working condition. This is like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Tali says.

”Well, I’m glad to hear that you’re having fun. I was a little unsure how you’d feel on a military vessel.” John admits.

”My Father is admiral in the fleet so military life is something I’m somewhat familiar with.” Tali admits. John goes to respond when suddenly his wound flares with a massive amount of pain as his hands seize up.

”I should go.” John states already walking away.

”Oh, nice talking with you.” Tali mumbles towards his retreating back as her shoulders slump. Tali frowns behind her visor, not sure what she did to cause him to end the conversation so abruptly. Figuring she could figure out later she turned to get back to work, wanting to make sure that she fully understands the Normandy’s systems before the mission truly began.

About 15 minutes later, Joker hears footsteps approaching. Turning his head slightly, he sees that it’s the Quarian girl, Williams brought aboard.

”Hey there, it’s Tali right?” He asks with a smile.

”Yes, and you’re called Joker right?” She answers.

”That’s me, how can I help you?” He responds. Tali plays with her hand awkwardly.

”How well do you know Shepard?” She asks.

”Which one?” He jokes.

”John.” She replies.

”I don’t him as well as I know his sister. Dr. Chakwas or Alexis could help you more but why do you want to know about him?” Joker asks slightly suspicious.

”He and I were talking earlier when he suddenly ended the conversation abruptly and left. I figured that I’d done or said something that offended him and I want to apologize for it.” Tali admits, glad that her visor hides her face as she feels her cheeks heat up.

”John doesn’t walk away from a conversation when he’s offended. He makes it clear that he’s annoyed. What were you two talking about before he ended the conversation?” Joker asks.

“I had mentioned that my father was an admiral in the fleet just before he ended the conversation.” Tali answers. Joker frowns.

”Alexis and John’s father did die in combat a little while back. Shortly before they saved Elysium from Batarians to be specific. But, I don’t see why he’d get annoyed from you mentioning your own father. My advice would be to just go speak with him and see if he’ll tell you why he ended the conversation.” Joker suggests.

”I’ll go do that. Thanks Joker.” Tali says before walking away.

Tali takes a deep breath as she stands in front of the door to John’s quarters. Music she’s never heard before plays on the other side. Steeling her nerve, she knocks on the door. The music stops.

”It’s open.” She hears John call. Opening the door, Tali enters.

”Shepard, I wanted to apologize for...Keelah!” She states at the sight before her. John, minus all his armor, is sitting on a chair in front of her. He’s clad only in a pair of pants and boots.

Buts that’s not what caused Tali’s exclamation. John’s body and face were covered in scars and healed burns. His arms, from halfway to his elbow down, were cybernetic. The cause of Tali’s exclamation was the bloody hole on the left side of John’s stomach.

”You’re hurt!” She cries rushing over to him. It’s at this point that John gets over his surprise at seeing her.

”It’s nothing, that you need to worry about.” John states, Tali looks up at him from her crouched position. She narrows his eyes slightly.

”I’ll be right back.” She states before walking out of the room.

Dr. Chakwas looks up when Tali enters the med bay.

”Is something the matter?” She asks as Tali gets some medi-gel from the dispenser.

”John was hurt back when he saved me. I need this to treat his wound.” Tali explains before she walks out of the room. Karin just shakes her head, smiling at the knowledge that John has someone that clearly cares for him.

”Hopefully, this will turn out better than John’s relationship with Skylar.” She thinks as she gets back to work.

John looks up as Tali returns. She crouches down next to him.

” I’m fine, Tali really. You don’t need to worry about me.” John states.

”I wouldn’t call a bleeding wound fine Shepard. But if you prefer, I could get your sister instead.” She offers not wanting to be too pushy. John shakes his head, he knew that Alexis would be pissed if she learned that he had been hit and went so long without seeing to it.

”Fine go ahead.” John sighs before Tali starts applying the medi-gel.

As Tali does so, she starts looking around the room. It’s pretty spartan accommodations, especially compared to Quarian living spaces. His armor is stacked in a pile nearby. What really catches her eye is a necklace of small oval like strips of metal on the nearby desk. Next to which is a wooden board, positioned on which is two sets of small wooden figures.

”It’s a chess set.” John states suddenly drawing Tali’s attention.

”What you were looking at. It’s a human game called chess.” He explains as Tali realizes that his wound has been healed.

”Is there anything else that’s wrong?” Tali asks standing up. Just as the words leave her mouth, John’s cybernetic arms start acting weird. Tali looks at John.

”Would it be alright if I had a look to see if I can figure out what’s causing that?” She asks.

” I..I’d appreciate that.” John answers. Tali activates her Omni-tool and starts to scan the cybernetic limbs.

”This is some impressive tech, Shepard.” Tali remarks at the data her scans revealed.

”I guess. It has been handy on occasion. I can’t say that I’m glad that I have though.” John replies. Tali blushes.

”Sorry that was insensitive of me. Anyway, it seems that that overload from earlier scrambled a bit of the programming. I can fix that in just a few minutes.” Tali tells him.

”I’m surprised that you haven’t asked how I got them. That’s why I’m almost always in my armor. People see the scars, or the eyepatch, or cybernetics and forget that there’s a person attached to them.” John states.

”I figured that it wasn’t really my business. If you’d like to tell me then I’d be happy to listen.” Tali remarks as she starts typing away on her Omni-tool.

”Years ago, my squad and I were providing security for a negotiation between a human mining company and a salarian one. During the party thrown afterwards, I was approached by a woman. She called herself Manda, Manda Lon. She was clearly hitting on, but I was on duty so I didn’t pay her any mind. At least, I didn’t until a group of human soldiers burst in and started gunning down the guests.”

”My squad and I tried to take care of them but they had us out gunned. After we took down a couple of them, the others feel back and I heard over a radio, Manda’s voice saying detonate the charges. The next thing I know I’m in an Alliance hospital without an eye, arms, legs, or squad.”

”Several of the Alliance brass wanted discharge me but Hackett and Anderson knew that I was still useful. They got the cybernetics and a new squad. I learned that the group responsible for what happened was a human extremist group called Cerberus. I’ve been searching for them for years. I thought that I was close once but it was a trap.” John recounts as Tali finishes the repairs.

”What are you going to do when you find them?” Tali asks. John smirks at her.

”I’m gonna blow them up.” He states.

”Well when that time comes, let me know and I’ll lend you the grenade.” She offers. John laughs at this.

”Thanks Tali, I appreciate it. And thanks for helping me with my injuries. I owe you.” John states. Tali is about to say that he doesn’t owe her anything when she thinks of a way for her to be able spend more time with this man.

”Well, if you’d be willing to teach me how to play chess, I’ll call us even.” Tali replies.

”Alexis is really the only other person on board that knows how to really play and isn’t nervous around me. I’d be more than happy to teach you Tali.” He replies.


End file.
